


Nightmares

by GalacticKiwi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticKiwi/pseuds/GalacticKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two blondes were both sprawled out on the couch, Roxy taking up most of the space with her heard resting against his chest, the sound of his heart beating in her ear.<br/>“I love hearin’ the sound of your heartbeat, wanna know why?”<br/>“...Why?” Togami asked her, not sounding particularly interested at all.<br/>“’Cus it reminds me you’re not totally heartless after all.”<br/>She could have sworn she saw him blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

She’d woken up in a cold sweat, lurching forward into a sitting position on the mattress, with an uncontrollable scream forcing its way out of her mouth. It took her a moment to register where she was, a terrifying moment that seemed like weeks in itself, made no easier by her ragged breathing and racing heart to realize she was safe, she was at home, far away from the reality of her nightmares.

  She rarely had nightmares. But when she did, they were about the Condesce. The blonde was usually an incredibly light sleeper, mainly because of that fact, and even the slightest noise or movements would wake her up. Unless she was drunk. In a lot of cases she had turned to the assistance of alcohol to knock herself out, just for the reassurance of getting a decent night’s sleep without waking up to the horrifying memories of a fading dream. Of course, it meant nursing a hangover the next day. But sometimes, it was just a side effect, a simple obstacle she could get over without too much effort.

  It had been the first time she had fallen deep enough asleep to dream about anything in months, which didn’t make the situation any better. Roxy stared into the darkness of the room for a few moments, trying to catch her breath and steady herself again, with little avail. She felt Togami moving around next to her, realizing now he was in an almost sitting position, propping himself up with his hands on the bed, most likely startled half to death by her sudden awakening involving an excessive amount of volume. The blonde glanced over at him, just able to make out an incredibly perplexed expression combined with amounts of fear and confusion plastered across the heir’s face, clearly trying to figure out what had happened. All she could manage to do in response was take a shaky breath and wrap the sheet around her clothingless body and placing her head in her hands, trying her best not to let emotions overtake her.

  “... _Fuck, I’m sorry...I’m so sorry...”_

It was a couple moments of silence before either of them made the next move, when Togami hesitantly lifted a hand, as if he were about to reach out and place it gently on her shoulder. He didn’t though, still somehow having an issue with being the first to make physical contact after all the time he’d spent around Roxy Lalonde. (Quite honestly, this guy was a mystery in himself.)

“...Roxy, what the hell just happened?”

She took her hands away from her face and sat there a minute or two, clearly trying to blink back tears, then shook her head.

“Just...really...bad dreams. I-It’s stupid, I know...” Her voice trembled a bit, making it obvious she was calling it stupid just to try and calm herself down, though it wasn’t working at all. She lay back down, pulling the blankets back around her shoulders and inching herself closer to the other blonde who lay down beside her again with a slight hesitation at the feeling of the heat of her bare skin against his. He loved that feeling, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to admit it—not to her, or anybody else, anyway. Though Togami was still shit at consoling people, people meaning Roxy, that didn’t mean he was a total oblivious idiot when it came to recognizing emotions. Of course he wanted to calm her down, to at least reassure her everything was okay. The only thing was, he lacked the words and the will to do so, and instead put an arm around the girl after about five minutes of her making it obvious she wasn’t about to give him much space any time soon. The moment he did though, what he couldn’t see when she was sitting up beside him through the darkness and distortion of not having his glasses on became obvious; she was shaking like a leaf in a cold autumn breeze, and whether it was due to nerves or trying to keep the tears at bay was still a question left unanswered. Togami gave a heated sigh, accepting the situation as something that wasn’t going to get any better without any action, pulled the sheets back, grabbed his glasses off the nightstand, and climbed out of bed, recollecting bits of his clothing that had been thrown around the room earlier in another one of their heated moments involving a lot of kissing and touching in various places in the dark and made a half ass attempted at putting them back on. He then made for the closet, grabbed one of his button up dress shirts and tossed it to Roxy, knowing too well she had taken a liking to wearing those when she didn’t have to wear anything else, then walked out of the room and straight to the kitchen. Roxy called after him, wanting nothing more at that moment than his attention.

   It didn’t take her too long to follow him out, now dressed in literally only his shirt with one too many top buttons undone showing simultaneously a little too much and just not enough, and if it had been in any other situation that probably would lead to something different entirely. And if it had been in any other situation, Roxy would probably be giggling and teasing Togami about the fact he still put his pants and shirt back on (albeit only having done up about three or four buttons), even though it was about three in the morning and they were the only two people in the house, showing just how much the whole professional aspect of him had really taken over. But it wasn’t any other situation, which is why Togami was up at three in the morning, boiling water and pulling two cups and teabags out from the cabinet and setting them down on the counter. It was probably a whole thirty seconds before Roxy had wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against his chest without saying a word. It’d been a year of the two being together, if you could even call all of that time ‘being together’—a lot of it was spent with Roxy purposely trying to piss him off just for the hell of it. But somehow, with a bit of seduction, a bit of money, and a particular amount of attention given towards each other that hadn’t been given to anybody else thus far in their lives, they grew on each other, and eventually Togami stopped denying the fact they were an item and took to calling people idiots for not knowing. Roxy still didn’t know what she ever started seeing in him, but after a while, she stopped questioning it, because what did it matter? Yes, everybody knew it—he was a heartless, conceited asshole. But anybody that knew him couldn’t deny the fact he’d lost just enough of those aspects for it to be noticeable since Roxy came along. They did each other well, and while it was still a mystery as to how exactly Roxy had even met the guy—it was like two universes colliding in the weirdest way possible—there was no chance of them separating any time soon.

  Togami hugged her back, giving another sigh as Roxy put a hand to her face, bringing attention to the fact that despite all her efforts, she had started crying.

“...It was only a dream, there’s no need to cry about it.”

“I know, I know, it’s just...scary.”

“Roxy.” He said flatly, not exactly making her feel any better. “Dreams are vivid hallucinations brought about by the human mind.  They aren’t real, they didn’t happen, they’re nothing to get so worked up over.”

The girl’s expression faltered, one of frustration and concern slowly taking over after a moment or two.

“ ...Dreams aren’t always complete made up bullshit, y’know. Sometimes they’re made up from memories we don’t wanna remember.”

This time it was the heir’s expression that faltered. He knew that. Of course he knew that. Neither of the two had exactly easily to deal with pasts, no matter how little he let on about his own. Roxy at least had an excuse for her display of emotions about it every once in a while; her people skills weren’t exactly top notch, and it would be expected for her to act a little differently about things. Compared to Togami, very differently. The term ‘two sides of the same coin’ applied to them—but more so if one were to have taken to different coins of the same size and glued them together. Something you wouldn’t think would work too well, but was made to work anyway.

  “And how does that make it any different? So you’re remembering something while you’re asleep. You’ve still got those memories when you’re awake, don’t you? Nothing’s changed; if you can put it behind you while thinking about it during the day, I’m sure you can do the same at three in the morning.”

Needless to say, Roxy’s tears and reason for crying had been replaced by that of anger and disbelief as she took half a step back from him. Disbelief in the fact the words were actually coming out of his mouth, and disbelief at the fact that she was actually surprised by it. The blonde had gotten used to his heartless remarks after only about a month and had quickly learned to pass them off as nothing much, but every once in a while he pushed the wrong button and things went downhill from there.

  Togami, on the other hand, was actually starting to feel slightly conflicted himself about the road this conversation was starting to travel down. Part of him, his usual cold self, was saying it truthfully. People needed to adapt certain mindsets to get anywhere in the world, he knew that from years and years of personal experience. Someone as successful as him didn’t need to be dealing with something like this; someone being overtaken the way Roxy had been with something as trivial as a nightmare.  On the other hand, his mind was going back to the memories he had of Roxy explaining her past to him; she had never really said it all at once, more like in bits as it wasn’t a conversation she liked having too much. Being aware as he could be of her social standings and really only having had a total of four stable relationships with other people most of her life; needless to say; he had to cut her some slack there. He knew she valued her relationships with other people and the people themselves more than anything else, so it was understandable even the slightest mention of the Condesce would be enough to set her off even just a little bit. But this was Togami, who’s never had a reason to show compassion to anybody in his life before. He’d learned how to warm up to Roxy bit by bit as the months went by, after the realization set in that she wasn’t going to be leaving him alone any time soon (not that he minded at all by this point, anyway) he’d let the walls come down bit by bit. But there were still those times—mostly every time she was feeling even a bit down about things—he had no idea where to even begin thinking outside of that cold shell of his for the sake of other people. Yes, he knew he sounded like a total asshole saying that, and he wanted to care completely. Bad habits were just hard to break, and finding a new approach to this situation wasn’t going to be easy for him. Conveying feelings in words and conversations that made logical sense wasn’t an area he was familiar with.

  “How can you even compare those two things—“ Roxy started to say, but Togami interrupted her before she could go any further.

“Don’t be so quick to react.” He said, turning and filling the cups with water and handing her one after placing a teabag into it. “I know what you’re referring to, and honestly, do you think I’d let any of that happen to you again?”

Roxy had to say, she hadn’t been expecting those particular words to come out of his mouth next.  She stared at him for a moment or two, blinked once or twice, then spoke again.

“You wouldn’t be able to stop her, y’know.”

“And who ever said I’d need to stop her? Out of what you’ve told me, it’d be pointless to attempt it.” The blonde replied flatly, forcing the cup into Roxy’s hands before breaking eye contact with her taking his own.

   “That doesn’t necessarily mean that I wouldn’t try anyway.”

This would be the point where a lot of people would think Roxy was too forgiving when it came to Togami. He would go what would seem to be completely out of his way to be a complete dick to her and everyone else, then after some amount of bantering back and forth with passive aggression or a full on argument and everything in between, the heir would say or do something everyone else would consider cute, and a start, but not nearly enough to clear everything up. But Roxy knew him better than most people. Underneath all that alcohol and flirting, she was smart, she was constantly thinking things over; even things she didn’t completely understand. The girl knew full well he was the last person to approach anyone with even so much as a kind and concerning demeanor; thus she knew that what most people would call little things not worth much at all, was probably the most he could do to show he legitimately cared about her.

 Acting completely neutral about the whole thing, Togami turned and walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch, turning on the TV and giving Roxy a look as if to say he was waiting for her to join him. Not like she needed any encouragement for that; within seconds she had sat herself down beside him with both their cups cooling on the table next to them, Roxy taking up most of the space with her heard resting against his chest, the sound of his heart beating in her ear.

  “I love hearin’ the sound of your heartbeat, wanna know why?”

“...Why?” He asked her, not sounding particularly interested at all.

“’Cus it reminds me you’re not totally heartless after all.”

She could have sworn she saw him blush. 


End file.
